


Training Days

by EgoDominusTuus



Series: Smut Prompts for the Smut God [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Training, VictUuri, Victor is a bottom, Workout, Writing Prompt, Yuuri is a top, graphic smut, mindless smut, quickie in the gym, with a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is trying to train, but Victor has other ideas.--Also known as: Ego was handed a photo prompt and told to be explicit, and this was the results. Expect a ton more Yuri!! on Ice fics though.





	Training Days

**** "Ah ha, there you are, Yuuri. I was looking for you." Victor's voice was as sing-song as ever, and I opened one eye to see him approaching me with his usual grin. A part of me wanted to run; even though we were  _ together _ , the thought of him getting so close to me when I was sweaty and stinking from working out still freaked me out. I guess that some things with my anxiety never changed.

"I'll be done in a minute," my voice came out steadier than I felt, and I shifted to leave the platform that I'd been doing situps on. I knew that saying I'd be done meant nothing to Victor - he was spoiled, and if he wanted my attention, he was going to get it whether I was finished or not. With a flick of his head, he sent silver hair flying from his gaze and shook his head.

"No, no. You're still working on. Don't stop just because I'm here." He grinned, and I felt my heart give a small flutter; it was still this way. I had a feeling that it would always be this way when he looked at me. "I came to join you. After all, we're going to be competing against one another soon, hm?"

There was something exhilarating about the fact that I would be on the ice with Victor, that we were going to be in competition with one another. I wasn't sure what the air of going head to head was going to do for the heat in our relationship, but I wasn't worried about it. I was still skating for Victor - I would always be skating for him.

"Oh, okay then." I resumed my situps, but it was hard for me to take my eyes off of him. He took a few moments to stretch, keeping those blue eyes fixated on me. I was suddenly completely self-conscious with my movements - my stomach showed each time that I stretched my body out, and I had to wonder if there was any jiggling there from the fact that we'd had a few days off and had indulged in going out to eat more than a few times. After a few moments, he walked to the edge of the bench, his cerulean gaze focused down on me like a laser point.

My mouth felt dry, and I gave a nervous laugh. "Ah, I can get up if you want to use the-"

"No, I think you should stay just where you are." I had a moment to realize that Victor's voice was that low, purring sound that showed up when he had nefarious intentions, but he was already sitting at the bottom of the bench, his fingers sliding gracefully into the loops of my pants and tugging.

"What are you doing?" I already sounded breathless; I might have blamed it on the workout, but I knew that it was all Victor's fault.

"Working out. Well, trying to work us both out. Go on then, Yuuri, keep doing what you were doing." It wasn't a question, but a demand. Sometimes his voice could get that way, and it made every nerve ending in my body trill in excitement. My eyes shifted around - it wasn't as though he'd locked the door behind him. Yurio could come down here at any minute, or any of the other skaters who were training here. There was no guarantee of privacy.

"Yuuri, did you hear me?"

And I bit my lower lip for a moment, the tugging of his hands on my pants insistent that I listen to him, even though my heart was thundering in my chest for the fact that someone could walk in on us at any moment.

I think he was getting off on that fact.

"Victor," my voice was a near whine, but when he tugged insistently on my belt loops, I felt it tugging and coiling at my body, too. With one last look at the door, I resumed my workout.

I instantly knew why he wanted me to - when I shifted my body upward, he was able to slide my pants down and expose my gray boxers. There was still a part of me that wanted to insist we at least go back to our room, but I knew that he wasn't going to let that happen - honestly, with the way that he was looking at me, I knew that I probably wouldn't make it there even if I'd tried. My cheeks were still red and flushed, my face so hot that I could see my glasses threatening to steam up... but Victor's smile and the way that his pupils dilated as he looked at my exposed torso and my already half erect cock beneath my boxers drove me forward.

I laid down and then sat up again, feeling the muscles in my stomach crunch, and feeling another yank from my lover as he pulled my pants down around my knees.

"We both need a very thorough workout, I think." His voice was a gentle murmur as he spilled forward until he could swipe his tongue along the band of my boxers, eliciting a squirm and a yelp from me.

It was half from arousal, half from protest. "I'm sweaty. Come on, can't we at least go to the showers?"

"Mmmm, I think not." He spilled his tongue across my stomach again, this time delving slightly beneath the fabric at my waist that was quickly growing tighter and tighter with my arousal. "I like the way you taste right now."

He was making my entire body burn with blush, but I couldn't quite manage to let my shame at being sweaty win out. Not when he was hovering so close that I could feel the heat of him pressing against my hard-on. And not when his pink tongue came out to lick hungrily across my torso again, this time with the motion of his fingers dragging my boxers down to follow.

I felt the heat of his breath a moment before the warmth of his mouth enveloped me, and my back instantly arched, my hips thrusting upward so the fullness of my prick dove into his mouth. Victor made a sound at the back of his throat - it was half shock, half humming surprise as he swallowed hard. Ever the champion, he took the full length of me into the back of his throat, his tongue playing at the base of my cock while his hand came up to smooth along my exposed ass. His fingers bit into the meaty flesh, nails short but clinging hard enough that I could feel them leaving impressions.

My face was still flushed, my heart thundering in my chest, but I could feel my entire body coming alive and singing with desire as I looked down the length of my frame. My black shirt, pushed up and wrinkled. My stomach, still sheened with sweat... and my prick, swallowed hard and fast by Victor until the short hairs on my pelvis tickled at his nose. His eyes were half focused, his body arched and cat-like as he spilled between my legs to get a better angle. His mouth drew up for a moment, so that I could feel the cool air stinging where strings of saliva stretched between his lips and my length. I had a moment to call out his name, and then he was going down on me again.

Everything that Victor did was music, was  _ perfect _ , and this was no exception. He found some inner beat to his movement, and the way that he sucked on my arousal was a performance. When strings of saliva spilled down my flesh, he used them to shift his fingers forward, prodding at my tight ass and spilling past the ring of muscle; he tore a scream from my throat at the sensation of his slender digits delving into those depths and stroking in time with his swallows.

He knew just how to play me, and it wasn't long before I could feel my body twisting and tight, aching for release. "Victor, I-" He swallowed hard again, his tongue sliding to play at the slit of my length, stealing my breath and my words. One hand shifted upward, squeezing hard at the base of my shaft so that the orgasm that nearly ripped through me was stilled.

"Not yet, Yuuri. Shouldn't we finish our workout together?" His voice was hard, panting, his lips swollen from his sucking. He shifted his body upward, and I realized that somewhere in the midst of him sucking me off, he'd removed his pants. In a quick flourish, he pulled his shirt off. I could see the full glory of him - he was hard, too. I wasn't sure if he'd been touching himself with his free hand, but he was already dripping and ready...

He crawled up on the bench, until he was straddling me; his hips waggled back and forth against my saliva soaked prick. I knew what he was going to do a second before he did it, and when his body shifted downward and he forced my length to spill into his tight core, we both cried out in pleasure. It always happened like this - Victor could tease, he could bring me to pleasure with his mouth... his hands... but I was always the one who fucked him - he pulled out my passion until I couldn't control myself.

I knew it wasn't going to be long. Neither of us could hold out, and Victor brought his hands up to run through his silver hair. I knew what he wanted - we both knew what we needed. My hands flashed up, grabbing his hips. My fingers dug in tight, and I thrust up from beneath him, riding him hard and fast. He cried out my name, and it was the only music that  _ I  _ needed for this performance. Everything was hot and tight, and so sweet that I had to force myself to keep my eyes open, to watch the pleasure as it spilled across his features and completely threatened to sweep him away.

My breath was coming ragged now, hard and fast. I could taste my pulse at the back of my throat, but everything was quickly spiraling to the sensation of our bodies joined together, my cock sheathed in his perfect ass.

I couldn't resist.

Neither of us could resist.

His eyes went wide for just a moment, blue hues nearly consumed by his pupils; then, they clenched shut tight, his mouth tearing into a saccharine 'o' of pleasure that pushed me over the edge.

My hips thrust up hard one more time, and we cried out in unison - our names. Our lust. Our love. Whatever we spoke, it rang through the gym. I felt liquid heat spilling hard from my tip, and Victor slammed his body down hard against me - I filled his very depths and drew a whimpering cry of satisfaction from his chest. My body worked, thrusting hard and fast until I'd completely filled him, until my seed was leaking from where we were joined and spattering back against my pelvis... until he finally collapsed down against me.

We were both soaked in sweat now, both panting.

For a while, it was just that; the two of us entwined, my prick still inside of Victor and his head laying against my chest. It was only after minutes had passed that he raised his head. Silver hair stuck to his face from perspiration, but the smile on his visage was more than enough to make my heart swell.

"That was a wonderful workout, Yuuri, I think we should add this into our daily regimen."

My body ached, and I knew that I would certainly be feeling it if we did this every day. I smiled, soft and full of pure equilibrium - my anxiety was completely gone in the wake of our passion. My arms came up before answering him, wrapping tight around him and pulling him close - I felt possessive, and in that moment, I knew that I had every right to. Victor was mine, and I was his.

When I answered, my voice was full of warm heat and satisfaction. "Sounds good to me."

The contented murr at my chest let me know that Victor was more than just a little pleased with my reply.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick prompt that I did - sorry if there are typos and whatnot. For my prompts, I tend to just throw them up without much editing, otherwise, I'd end up deleting them! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
